What if
by Makubexs-lover
Summary: …“Hermione! Please….stop!” Oliver shouted for her to hear him beg her. Please give it a try…please R&R…no flames pliz....one shot only!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! Please don't sue me or flame me! If u didn't like d story…please don't flame…it really hurts me u know.

**Summary:** …"Hermione! Please….stop!" Oliver shouted for her to hear him beg her. Please give it a try…please R&R…no flames pliz.

**WHAT IF**

**8-8-8**

Oliver looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. 'This is our anniversary; I won't let anyone get in the way.' Oliver thought to himself.

He spun around and looked at the table with a clock on it. It was almost time for their date. "Damn! Why won't the time go faster! I want to see her now!" He exclaimed as Harry opened the door.

"Chill out. Its only 6:00 pm…it's not until 8:00 pm. Anyway, it is the day of hearts. You should really be preparing for her." Harry said taking of his robes and finally looking for suitable clothing he's going to wear for the night out.

Oliver looked at Harry "And I think I should know who you're going out with? Ginny? Cho?" He asked looking a Harry questioningly.

Harry shook his head as he continued to fix his attire. "You wouldn't be delighted to know anyway, Oliver. Never mind it."

"Just tell me. Come on, we're both men here." Oliver challenged.

Harry turned to Wood and smiled "Blaise Zabini of Slytherin, of course. She's a perfect match for a Gryffindor like me."

Oliver looked shocked. I mean, a Slytherin going out with a Gryffindor. He surely didn't or never knew what was going on with the status of the third years. He only cared for Hermione anyway. "Really?"

Harry nodded.

"Wow, never knew"

"It's because you take time on Hermione which is good." Harry answered.

"I know you're right. Hermione's the only woman who made my heart beat."

Harry rolled his eyes "Yeah…whatever."

**8-8-8**

"Do you think he's going to like this?" Hermione asked Ginny who was sitting across her.

Ginny nodded "Of course…he likes everything about you. Just practically everything you do, everything you eat, everything you say, everything you look at, everything you---

Hermione cut Ginny's sentence "Alright….I get it."

Ginny smiled "See…he loves you and he'd never let you down."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah…I love him so much."

Ginny stood up "Neville just asked me out."

Hermione smirked "Neville ay, rooting for the fat one, Gin."

Ginny shrugged "He's not fat…just chubby…I think."

Hermione laughed "I think you 2 look very good together. Neville really needs a caring girl friend you know."

Ginny nodded. "I mean most of the time, poor Neville gets bullied."

Hermione sat down the bed. "I wonder what he's doing right now."

"Who? Neville or Oliver?"

"Oliver of course…Neville's for you to think of Gin."

Ginny smiled and sat beside Hermione "Thanks for the support, Herm."

Hermione embraced Ginny for a while "No problem, what are friends for."

"Yeah…friends!"

**8-8-8 (FINALLY THE NIGHT OUT)**

Hermione looked across the restaurant and spotted her only one. She smiled sweetly and gracefully walked towards him. "Hey," she greeted him as he stood up and pulled the chair for her.

She sat down as he did to. "Good evening, Hermione." Oliver greeted and smiled at her. "I've been waiting all day to look at you and to see you for this night."

Hermione smiled even more. "You're so sweet,"

Oliver held her hand. "The night of hearts…just the same date as our anniversary."

Hermione nodded lightly "Yeah…I'm so happy." She said with happiness really heard from her soft and lady like voice.

"I've never felt this way before…this feeling that I don't want to live my life without you anymore."

Hermione bit her lower lip. "Don't be silly, Oliver. You've got everything else to sustain you a perfect life."

"Not if you're not with it." Oliver answered as Hermione's face brightened up.

Hermione blushed "I love you,"

Oliver smiled and stroked he face "I love you too, Hermione."

They started to eat dinner. Most of the time, Hermione would catch Oliver looking at her. She would just give him a sweet smile.

As the night almost ended. Oliver got out something for her. He handed her a wilted rose with a small card attached on it.

Hermione looked insulted. "Oliver?"

Oliver smiled "This is for you."

Hermione felt so bad. She took it as an insult. She thought 'No one would ever give their loved ones a wilted rose.' She frowned. "I don't know what this means but it hurts me as much."

Oliver looked confused as he took a look at the wilted red rose. "What?"

"You told me you loved me…then why give me a wilted rose instead of a fresh one at least?" Hermione showed that she was greatly insulted with it.

Oliver looked at Hermione "Let me explain."

"I don't need explanations…it's all in front of me…we're through." She said standing up and walking away.

"Hermione! Please….stop!" Oliver shouted for her to hear him beg her.

**8-8-8**

The year ended with Hermione and Oliver not talking to each other. Actually, Hermione ignoring Oliver.

She entered the room and looked around. It was Oliver's last year she remembered and he's not here anymore. He had just left. She went up to her room and looked at the wilted rose on the table.

She sat on the bed and got the rose. She then noticed a small card that was barely noticeable. She opened the card and cried.

The card read:

"_This is me without you, I love you."_

She never even gave him the chance to explain. If only she knew. If only she had listened to him. Then she and Oliver would still have the perfect relationship everyone wanted.

She started thinking of the 'What ifs'

What if I let him explain?

What if I never walked out?

What if I didn't break up with him even if he gave me this?

What if I thought before I acted?

It was last 'what if' that made Hermione cried even more. Hermione could do nothing except accept the truth that she made the mistake that lead to a sad end.

She couldn't blame anyone but herself.


End file.
